


第十七章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [17]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 2





	第十七章

接下来的几天，李赫宰明显感觉到李东海在刻意避开他。虽然因为工作避无可避的相处中，李东海与他嬉笑打闹一往如常，仿佛那天两人的谈话从未发生过，但是在私下里，李东海一次都没有找过他。  
所以当李赫宰从利特嘴里听到李东海有转入幕后的想法时，一瞬间不知是该气还是该笑，甚至隐隐有种悬着的大石终于落地得安心感。最后，他也只能无奈地叹息。  
他以为李东海只是因为自己有了退意而发脾气。虽然气得有些狠，连最喜欢的舞台也要放弃。  
而且......这个臭小孩现在可真是厉害了，竟然还学会瞒着他了。  
李赫宰索性也不去理他，只拖着队长讨论关于成员、关于整个团队未来的计划和方向。

与此同时，十周年的纪念专辑也在有条不紊的制作中。  
接到“对年龄顺序在自己上一位的哥哥说一段话”的任务时，李东海暗自庆幸。  
他躺在床上，点进手机里的加密相册，翻出那张演唱会上李赫宰给他戴上头纱的照片。  
已经不记得这张照片是什么时候被存在手机里的了，也不清楚当时自己把它藏到加密相册中又是抱着怎么样的想法。可能，在无意识中，自己已经对李赫宰有了不一样的心思了。  
把这段不知该如何开口的爱意放到专辑中，或许是最为稳妥，也不会尴尬的告白方式。  
至于结果......  
成功，当然皆大欢喜。如果失败......那他正好可以没什么留恋地转去幕后。  
就当这是最后一次营业吧。  
反正李赫宰也不会在意，他早就习惯了自己各种天马行空的胡言乱语。

只是他也没有预料到，这段本该经由粉丝发现、再转而被李赫宰得知的表白，会这样猝不及防地在舞台上播放出来。  
这样明晃晃地公之于众。  
不过这样也好。就这样，给我个痛快吧。让我再自私一次，请你，再迁就我一次。  
如果小分队、整个组合都不能让你留下来，那么，我爱你，能不能成为你停留的理由？  
能不能为了我，只单纯的为了我，留下来？

李东海忍着羞怯，从舞台的另一端，透过成员们身影的间隙，望向李赫宰。

满场的喧闹声霎时沦为背景音，李赫宰脑中只剩下李东海如同惊雷般的“我爱你”，反反复复地回响。  
他愣愣地看了看李东海，又转头望向金希澈。  
金希澈似乎并不惊讶，只淡淡扫了他一眼，就转开了视线。

怎么办......  
李赫宰大脑一片空白。  
是梦吗？李东海说了什么？是幻觉吗？如果不是，这又怎么可能呢？  
他已经强迫李东海忘记了他们的曾经，他不可能重新记起。  
现在，是，是李东海，又一次爱上了自己吗？  
他该高兴吗？该雀跃吗？李东海依然会爱自己，是命中注定吗？  
可是，我们相爱，又怎么会有其他结果？难道要重蹈覆辙？  
让你再经历一次伤害，忍受一次痛苦吗？  
谁来告诉我，到底该怎么做......

穿过交错的身影，李东海清晰地看见了李赫宰眼中复杂的感情。  
慌乱、不解、无奈、挣扎，唯独没有开心和欢喜。  
他的心就像一只没扎紧的气球，慢慢漏着气。

啊，是这样啊，是自己会错了意。哈，现在可真是丢人呢。  
李东海强忍着眼睛的酸涩，扯出一个笑，对着话筒勉强说着些救场的话，生硬地终止了话题。

结束了活动，李东海和经纪人知会了一声就迅速离开了现场。他并不想用不冷静的头脑面对李赫宰。  
恍恍惚惚中，他回到了公司。此时他只想给自己找些事做，让自己忙起来。忙起来就不会有精力难过，忙起来心情就会平静，平静下来，才能考虑以后该用何种心态，面对李赫宰。

“哎，你注意了吗？Ava最近和银赫前辈走得好近。”洗手间里，两个年轻的后辈低声八卦。  
“那么明显想不注意都难啊。Ava借着合作的理由，天天往银赫前辈的练习室跑。每次去还都拎着那么多吃的用的，那排场大的，啧，生怕谁看不见似的。据说还有亲手做的汤呢。”  
“以前听说银赫前辈特别注意和女艺人保持距离啊，这次竟然......看来Ava真是讨他喜欢呢。”  
“Ava长得也一般啊，还没有咱们公司的前辈们好看。银赫前辈喜欢她什么啊？”  
“唉，就算她长得一般，但是人家条件好啊。银赫前辈的合约快到期了吧，如果搭上Ava，以后还用为事业发愁吗？”  
“可是银赫前辈也不缺钱啊，他和希澈前辈出道前就很有钱吧？”  
“再有钱，谁还会嫌钱多吗？而且我听说Ava特别会撒娇。见过的人都说非常可爱，是让人没法拒绝的那种哦。真羡慕银赫前辈啊......”  
“哼，有什么可羡慕的。我上次碰到她，离好远就和她打了招呼，可她就像没看到我，眼神都没分过来一下就走过去了。会撒娇又有什么用，这种明着一套背后一套，又那么张扬的人，我才不信银赫前辈会喜欢。”  
“你信不信有什么用，银赫前辈喜欢就够了。而且，谁不知道你对银赫前辈崇拜得不行，你当然觉得谁都配不上他了。”  
“银赫前辈本来就值得最好的！”  
“好好好，你说的都对......”  
说话声越来越小，那两个人终于离开了洗手间。

等人走远了，李东海才从小隔间里出来。后辈间谈论的事他当然知道，也亲眼见过几次。之前一厢情愿地不相信，现在看来，真是旁观者清。  
如果不喜欢，李赫宰怎么会收下Ava送的东西；如果不喜欢，他怎么会接受Ava给他做饭；如果不喜欢，李赫宰又怎么会告诉她美国的事？  
呵呵，李东海，你真是自作多情。  
他看着镜子中的自己，慢慢笑起来。笑着笑着，眼前越来越模糊，泪水渐渐溢出眼眶，滴落到水池边，绽开一个个破碎的花朵。

李赫宰故意磨磨蹭蹭错开时间回到宿舍，刚换了衣服电话就响了起来。  
他看了来电提示，犹豫了一下接起电话，“妈妈，这么晚了还没休息吗？”  
“嗯，赫宰啊。活动结束了吧？”东海妈妈的声音从听筒中传出来，很是温和。  
“结束了。您找东海吗？他可能又把手机落在车上了，他刚回了公司......”  
“不是，我不找东海。我想和你聊聊，你有时间吗？”东海妈妈打断了他的话。  
“和我？啊，我有时间。妈妈您说。”李赫宰有些疑惑地说。

“赫宰啊，虽然很突兀，但是，你喜欢东海吧？”

李赫宰又一次慌乱起来，勉强平静的心再次掀起波澜。他略顿了一顿才强作镇定地说：“是啊妈妈，我当然喜欢东海啊。我们大家都很喜欢东海。”  
“赫宰，你明白我说的不是这个意思。”妈妈的语气严肃了些。  
李赫宰沉默了。  
他没想过会被发现，没想过会被戳穿。他攥着电话，整颗心揪起来，像是等待最后地宣判。

“赫宰啊，谢谢。谢谢你从小就照顾东海，东海身边有你，妈妈很放心。虽然这孩子还会偶尔犯傻丢三落四的，不过这也证明是你把他照顾得太好了，什么都不用他操心，什么事都有你替他想着，所以他才会到现在都保持着小孩子一样的心性啊......谢谢你，赫宰，妈妈希望你们两个以后能一直幸福开心的生活下去。”  
“妈妈，您，不反对？”李赫宰仿佛没听懂对方的话，怔怔地问。  
东海妈妈笑了笑，温柔地说：“刚刚发现的时候，妈妈确实很惊讶，也很害怕。不只是怕你把东海带上一条歪路，也怕你们被发现，遭受很多不必要的伤害。可是这么多年了，东海不是没有和女孩子谈过恋爱。他谈恋爱的时候你都没有干涉，甚至还会鼓励他多和女孩子相处......妈妈上网查过，知道这不是病，你们两个人都没有错。现在妈妈只希望你们开心幸福，妈妈就也幸福了。”  
“可是妈妈，如果我和东海在一起，孩子......”  
“赫宰，我之前就和东海聊过了，结不结婚，有没有孩子，都是他自己的事。他自己的人生要他自己来决定。”

李赫宰的眼睛有些胀。他说不出话，只怕一张口眼泪就掉下来。  
妈妈像是猜到了他的心情，继续说着：“之前看东海的反应，他应该是不知道你也喜欢他。不过刚刚我听说他有和你告白，但你没有回应他。我怕你是担心我这方面的原因，才想着给你打个电话。”  
“妈妈是怎么看出来......”  
妈妈的语气里带着微微的笑意：“东海啊，就算在谈恋爱的时候，说起那些女孩子都不会很激动。只有在说起你的时候，眼睛里都闪着光。赫宰就更容易猜了，你看东海的眼神啊，和他爸爸看我的眼神一模一样。”

李赫宰终于忍不住落下眼泪，东海妈妈听着听筒里的抽噎声，轻声说道：“不哭啦，乖孩子，多大的人啦还哭鼻子？丢不丢人呀。”  
“谢谢妈妈......谢谢......”李赫宰浓重的鼻音惹得妈妈笑起来，“不用谢我，妈妈应该谢谢你，谢谢你愿意守着东海。以后，也要麻烦你继续照顾他了。”妈妈温声安慰着他。  
李赫宰重重地点头，全然忘记妈妈此时并不能看到他的动作。

他一心只想去到李东海身边，现在，立刻，马上。

-TBC-


End file.
